


Undercover

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, BDSM, Collars, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Sassy, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a cop, and is tasked with rescuing Genji Shimada. The mission is risky, an undercover gig at an adult club for bonded Alpha/Omega pairs. Thankfully, he knows just the Omega to help him - his best friend, Jack Morrison. Problem is, he's in love with Jack, can he keep his libido under wraps without risking their friendship?Jack Morrison is a good cop stuck behind a desk job. When his best friend, and crush, asks for a favor that will let him do a job on the streets, he agrees instantly. Later, he realizes exactly what he's getting into. Gabriel may be his best friend, but he's been crushing on the Alpha since their days at the Academy.Can they pretend to be love without blowing their cover to complete the mission?





	1. Gabriel gets a mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjimaru/gifts).



> This started out as Orenjimaru talking about their ideal abo au. 
> 
> I liked the sheer challenge in it. So, here it is. It took me a week to write.
> 
> If you read my fic, 'For the King' is this why my update is late XD

Gabriel Reyes tracks the flow of people around him with limited attention. He really should pay more attention to his surroundings. Awareness is something his instructors in the police academy were always harping on. Jack was the best at it, and always helped him with it while they were in the academy together. Without Jackie constantly reminding him to stay alert, he’s not as good as he should be. One hand taps against his warm coffee cup, as he waits for his meeting. Just an hour ago, he got a text from the head of the Shimada clan to meet with their eldest son at a specified location. That turned out to be a small coffee shop. 

 

Since he’s stuck here until Hanzo shows up, he may as well spare some time to think about his current problem: his crush on Jack Morrison. They went through the O.C. Police Academy together, training together for half a decade. Just last spring they graduated together, top of their class. Jack’s scores were higher than his by a small fraction. As he worked with Jack, he really grew to admire the Omega. By the end, they were an inseparable team. They swapped keys to each others apartments, in case something happened to the other while on duty. No one respected Jack’s ability more then Gabriel Reyes. Few others did respect the Omega’s accomplishments. Despite his biology, Jack overcame every single hurdle put in front of him to reach the top in a job dominated by Alphas. Gabriel really respected Jack’s ability to work through any dumb, needless challenge tossed at him. Hell, one of the first compliments he gave Jack was he admired the atypical Omega. 

 

Jack’s unique personality and charm really sparked a flame of interest in Gabriel. His abuelita is also an atypical Omega. At an early age Gabriel learned that Omega’s who don’t fit into the mold are the best kind of person. That earned Gabriel a real smile from Jack - then a broken nose in their sparring match for being needlessly sentimental. Thus started his growing love for the omega with no clue how to court him. His desire to bond with Jack only grew the better he got to know him. He had hoped once they graduated he could find the time to figure out how to court such an unusual Omega. 

 

In the trunk of his car is a book on unusual courting techniques. The majority of the book is geared towards courting Omegas who are nerds and geeks. All common courting techniques for Omega’s are based largely around their sexual urges. Jack, who tries to not let his life be ruled by this aspect, would likely be offended. There's a single chapter on Omegas that aren’t in most stereotypical groups. Nothing in there that comes close to Jack.  Joe Moe, the author, talked about how to win the hearts of Omega’s who aren’t like the others. Sadly, nothing in there really helped Gabriel find the answers he sought. The book’s receipt used to mark the chapter of interest. He’s been careful to make sure Jack doesn't see it. 

 

Once they graduated, Gabriel was given a beat on the streets and Jack a desk job. If he could, Gabriel would kick the asses of whoever thought it was a good idea to put Jack behind a desk. Couldn’t they see his scores from the academy? Gabriel scored several points behind Jack! Jack is wasted behind a desk! To make things worse, Gabe barely gets to see him at all now. Even though they’re in the same department, they work different shifts. Jack starts his day as Gabriel is leaving for home, usually just having enough time for a strained hello. After his usual route, he’s too tired to do more then pass off his paperwork to Jack then head home for sleep. 

 

As the sea of happy coffee drinkers parted like waves against the shore, Gabriel snaps his thought away from Jack, and back to the problem approaching him. His hand tightens on the cup, crushing it slightly. Hanzo Shimada is an alpha in every traditional sense, and the heir to the Shimada Empire. As a cop he personally hates most Shimadas. Genji’s not too bad. It’s common knowledge that Shimadas are criminals. Sadly, no one has ever gotten any evidence on the family’s illegal affairs. Worse, they’re always extremely polite and helpful in any police investigation. Nasty lot. If they have any competition, one of their men gives a heads up to the local police on their rival’s activity. If a Shimada says to raid a certain place at a certain time, it’s always successful, and their business only grows. He didn’t become a cop to cater to clever criminals. Yet the expression on Hanzo’s face gives him pause. Instead of the usual stoic look on the young Alpha, is one of concern.  _ Well, well. What trouble did Genji get into this time? _ The only times Gabriel has ever seen Hanzo look anything less than stoic have involved the younger Shimada sibling.

 

“What do you need Hanzo?” Gabriel asks, skipping all the annoying etiquette the Shimada family thrives off of. He has more important things to do then jump through small talk to reach the point.

 

“Ah...Genji is missing. I wish for you to find him.” Hanzo bows politely, his eyes flicking from Gabriel’s to some point behind his shoulder.

 

“Genji disappears all the time Hanzo. It’s not my problem.” Gabriel does not want to do a wild goose chase to hunt down Genji. 

 

“Please, Officier Reyes. I would not ask if it weren’t urgent. Genji got into a fight with father. A bad one, worse their usual spats.” Hanzo winces, and keeps his head bowed. “In my brother’s rebellion against father, he hooked up with a rival’s son.” His hands fidget, but his eyes never leave the spot on the wall behind Gabe’s shoulder. 

 

“I have not heard good things about the man. Not once have I heard from my brother, and it’s been over a week. Genji always returns my texts. I fear he is being held against his will. It could cause a war between the Shimadas and the Zhous. If I file a missing person report, it would upset the family business by the usual procedures cops follow. Father is already suspicious. I do not wish to cause needless bloodshed. ” Hanzo’s shoulders quiver a little, and Gabriel can pick up the faintest scent of fear coming off him.  _ Interesting. I didn’t know Shimadas  _ could _ give off fear scent!  _ “If you return Genji before father finds out what’s going on, I will owe you a great debt. I do not wish to lose my brother over this, nor do I wish to see a needless war on the streets. Please save him.” Hanzo bows deeper, both of his hands clenched into tight fists. Tiny crescent moons of blood well up from beneath the Shimada’s fingernails. Nose scrunching up at the scent of blood, Gabriel decides on his course of action. 

 

“Very well. You have any leads for me to follow up on? Or do I gotta do all the leg-work myself?” Gabriel does not want to see a turf war over this, which is very possible. Genji’s a good kid, a beta with a dick that can’t stay in his pants, but a good kid. It’d be less work for him, and keep the streets safer, if he does what Hanzo wants. That, and a personal favor from the Shimada heir wouldn’t be a bad thing to have as a trump card.

 

“He was last seen entering the Souls and Boner club. It’s an  _ adult  _ club.” Hanzo turns a bit red in the face at the name. “You’ll need a partner to enter. Only bonded Alphas and Omegas can go in. No cops. But, you’re new and do a lot of undercover work. Surely you can pull this off.”

 

“I know of the place. I’ll see what I can do.” Gabriel stands up and grabs his coffee. He’ll need to clear this with his boss first, but that shouldn’t be too difficult with the reward of a favor from Hanzo. The hard part is getting a willing partner for this. Thankfully, he knows just the Omega for the job, if he can convince Jack to help him. 

 


	2. Jack is a Sassy Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is going to kill Gabriel for the all humiliation he's forced to endure. If he doesn't die from pinning first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> This was all one doc, but I couldn't figured out good ways to show PoV changes.  
> So its a chaptered thing as a result.

Murder is a felony, and will get him imprisoned for life.  _ Must not kill Gabe! Must not strangle the life from his sexy body! Must not kill my best friend. _ That’s the mantra Jack repeats to himself as Gabriel helps him prep for the mission. Desk work was not why Jack went to the O.C. Police Academy. He wanted to be on the streets, making a difference. It shouldn’t matter that he’s an Omega, there are suppressants for that! So when his best friend, and secret crush, asked for his help with a rescue mission, Jack agreed without thinking to ask what the mission entailed. That was a mistake. As he listened, with growing horror, to what Gabriel needed him to do, he was sorely tempted to turn tail and run. Gabriel respected that he wasn’t like the other Omegas. Jack is not a slut, he is not a slave to the biology that drives Omegas into heat. This belief is equal parts internalized racism, and the embarrassing feats he’s witnessed over the years.  

 

Yet? What does his buddy ask of him? To pretend he’s an Alpha’s   bondmate in a sex club! However, rescuing Genji is important. Jack has worked with the kid in the past, he’s not bad for a Shimada. He’ll try to extract the kid, even if it means he’ll be in hell. It doesn’t help that he wants to be Gabriel’s bondmate. Sadly, Gabriel has never made a move on him. Not once has the Alpha ever shown any interest other than being friends. 

 

“Here’s your disguise Jackie.” Gabe’s amused voice rumbles down Jack’s spine. Gabe’s face has a large grin with an amused twinkle in those brown eyes.  _ Trouble, he’s planning trouble! _ Jack is tempted to kiss the grin off his face, but failing that, beat his ass to the ground. Neither option is viable at the current moment. 

 

Blue eyes flick up from the mission report in his hands, and over to whatever assortment of clothing Gabriel has for him. Eyebrows rise upwards in a steady march, almost reaching his hairline. All Gabe is holding is a coat. That’s it. Not even a pair of lacy underwear. Face flushing red with embarrassment Jack’s mouth drops open, then he closes at as Gabriel starts to chortle at him.  _ I am going to make his life hell! I will be the worst sub on the planet! Genji’s tough, he’ll live even if I’m an asshole towards Gabe the entire time! _

 

“That’s just a coat.” Jack snarls, showing some teeth in his annoyance at the audacity of the Alpha. If Jack did this to any other Alpha, he’d have to fight to back up his show of aggression. Thankfully, Gabe respects him. “I can’t wear  _ just _ a coat.”

 

“There’s more, I promise.” Gabe’s voice is smooth like honey, and Jack doesn’t knows there’s a trap in his words someplace. “I need you to get that shirt off. I need to mark you. This won’t work unless you show a bond mark.” Gabe stalks over to Jack, a confident swagger in his steps. Not wanting to stare at his best friend’s crotch, Jack drags his gaze away to his copy of the mission report. Again he checks the parameters, seeing what his part is.  “Angela gave me some ink that’ll fade after a few weeks. I just need to apply it on you along with my scent. Lay on the bed so I can get to your back would you?”

 

Barely holding back his eye roll, Jack peels off his shirt with one hand. It goes into a clothing bin next to his bed. Someone will come by later and collect everything they leave behind here. Jack plops on the bed, before shifting onto his stomach. The bed dips downwards as Gabriel’s weight is added. Emotions flip-flop in his gut as Gabe settles his legs around his waist, pinning him. His dick twitches eagerly as Gabe’s body effectively pins him to the mattress. Like the start of every single wet dream Jack has of Gabriel, his body trapped beneath the Alpha’s…! It is grossly unfair that his dream is about to happen, only as a sham! Eyes slide closed to avoid seeing any signs of disgust from Gabe. That would ruin the illusion of this piece of heaven. For a few moments, Jack will pretend he actually is getting a real bond mark from Gabriel.

 

Calloused hands start to work on his back, a special pen marking his skin. Gabriel dips closer, his breath hot against his neck. Heart beating faster, as Gabriel pauses for a moment before biting his neck to help seal in his scent. Jack bites down hard on his tongue to hold back the groan building in his throat. Silently praising the suppression device in his arm, otherwise the scent of his arousal would be painfully obvious. Almost as noticeable as his growing erection. If only this wasn’t for a mission!  _ If only he liked me like that! If only… _

 

“Done.” Gabriel leaps off his back with a quick movement. The speed of the man driving Jack’s lust deeper, cock growing solid. However, the suddenly lack of pressure on his hips actually gets a disappointed groan out of Jack. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad was it, Jackie?” There’s an emotion in that rich timbre Jack can’t identify. Too distracted by his hardon Jack doesn't ponder the unusual tone. 

 

“Get out while I get dressed.” Jack hisses the command, glaring at the Alpha. “You’ll have ample opportunities to oogle my flat ass in the club. I want to savor my last few moments of privacy!” Hands up in a display of peace, Gabe turns tail and runs for the bathroom. Soon there’s the sound of the shower running.

 

With Gabriel no longer staring at him, Jack takes a quick moment to take care of his hard cock. Hands wiggle his jeans down his legs. Next to go is his tighty whities, cock jumping free from the tight prison. A soft moan of relief as his dick is not longer kept trapped, Jack judges how much time he has to deal with this problem. Gabriel is extremely meticulous about bathing. At the Academy, the Alpha took at least half an hour to shower while they shared a room. One ear listening for the sound of running water, Jack grabs his hard cock with one hand. Thumb roughly playing with his head, Jack starts to jerk his fist up and down his shaft. Instead of his hand, he imagines Gabriel’s hand instead.  _ “Naughty Jackie! Unable to handle me? You should be punished like the slutty Omega you are!”  _ His mind supplied the voice of his crush. Breath coming out of his lips faster, he wishes it was Gabriel taking care of his hardon.

 

In his mind’s eye, he imagines Gabriel jerking him off, hands rough on his body. His free hand massages his balls. Body already aroused from the close proximity to the Alpha, it doesn’t take long for Jack to come. Sperm coats his hands and stomach. Clean up is quick. To cover the scent of his cum, he spills the ink used for the bondmark on his pants. Now he smells like ink and Gabriel, instead of his own spunk. Pants and undies are discarded into the clothes bin with a single flick of his wrist. It doesn’t take long for Jack to get into costume. He puts on a pair of boots, no socks. There is a short walk from their hotel room to the  _ Souls and Boner. _  Not long after the shower stops, exactly thirty-three minutes after it first started, Gabriel comes out wearing skin tight leather pants. Something that might be called a vest is strapped across his chest. Gabriel looks at Jack, his nostrils flaring at the scents in the room.

 

“You said there was more this than _ just _ a jacket? Right?” Jack draws Gabriel’s attention away from finding the scent of his ejectulation. 

 

“Ah, I did, didn’t I?” Gabriel’s gaze turns a few shades darker, and Jack’s soft cock gives a feeble twitch in response.

 

“Here you go Jackie.” Gabriel strides over to his bag. One hand fishing through the dark satchel, before pulling out a collar. Jack stares at the collar, mind blanking.  _ He can’t be serious?  _ It’s a nice piece of leather working; leather soft and pliant looking, all the pieces of metal a polished chrome. There’s a large ring for attaching a leash in the front, and smaller loop in the back for a lock. A small heart shaped tag dangles down from the larger, front ring. One side reads, “ _ Mi Sol”  _ the reverse “ _ If lost, return to Alpha”  _ Before he can protest, Gabriel crosses the distance between them in an impossibly swift, fluid movement. His hands gently put it around his neck, locking it in place with a circle shaped lock in the back.  _ He’s serious! _

 

“There’s an SOS tracking beacon on the tag. If you press it hard enough, our guys will break in to get you out. I won’t let anything happen to you Jackie.” Gabriel’s voice is soft, his concern almost breaking through the ball of rage in Jack’s gut. 

 

“You...you… _ ASS!  _ You could have warned me! _ ”  _ Jack snarls, more from the surprise at how much he enjoys the feel of the collar, than the actual collar itself. The beacon is a relief, but he can’t let Gabe know how weak it makes him. “I can handle myself.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel’s voice is full of amusement, and some other emotions Jack can’t pin down again. “Until we extract Genji, it’s Master to you Jackie. You need to play your part for this to work.”

 

Jack decides that he will play the part; the part of a very disobedient sub. Gabriel attaches a leather leash to his collar with one hand. The other hand gently brushes against his cheek. Jack is uncertain if this to reassure him, or piss him off. With Gabriel, it could be either, or both. They walk out of the hotel room, and towards the club. As they get closer, Jack feels his nerves start to fray. Gabriel slows his pace a bit, until they’re walking side by side. One hand reaches over, settling on his lower back. It’s comforting to have it there, and for a brief moment Jack imagines Gabe is doing this because he loves him, instead of just touching him for the sake of appearances. Life is playing a cruel joke on him, that his dream is reality only because of a lie. 

 

The bouncer at the door is a Beta larger than most Alpha’s. He tops both of them by several inches. Gabriel smoothly hands him their tickets and fake IDs. Gabriel gently applies pressure against his lower back. Even though the action is a lie, it still calms Jack’s fraying nerves. He isn’t going into this alone, Gabriel has his back. After thoroughly checking both their tickets, and IDs, they’re allowed into the club. Loud bass slams down on them, with brightly flashing lights. Jack’s confused for a brief second; half the members here are completely naked except for collars. 

 

“Take off the coat, like a good boy.” Gabriel’s voice is demanding, his hands holding the leash with a tight grip. 

 

Jack slides it off his shoulders with a slow, fluid movement. His body stiffens every so slightly at the increased feeling of eyes on him. Before he discards the coat on the ground, he throws it at Gabriel’s face. His actions actually catch the normally alert Alpha off guard, the coat slams into his face covering that smug look. 

 

“Of course,  _ Master _ .” Jack’s tone is demure, his body language anything but. One hand releases the leash off his person, dropping it to the floor, freeing him from Gabriel temporary. Before he gets to the larger, open areas Gabriel smacks his ass hard. It stings, but the punishment is fairly light. There are few laughs, a few people mutter about the spicy new member. Hips swaying to the beat, Jack dances over the bar. It’s an interesting experience to be completely naked in a place like this. The only set of eyes that matter to him, Jack can feel boring into his backside like coals.  _ Good, he’s upset!  _

 

His body takes a seat next to another Omega, who grins coyly at him. Jack slides into his job like putting on a well worn glove. He strikes up idle conversation. Small talk first, then slowly work his way to questions that may lead to finding out leads to Genji’s location. All around him bodies sway to the beat. He’s so very glad he has a suppression device on him! There are so many smells of sex and arousal, he’d slip into a heat like nothing. Instead he centers on his training for acting the part in uncomfortable undercover situations. Hours pass, the music flowing around him like water. There’s at least four different couples fucking within eyesight. His partner isn’t far, just across the room. Even though Jack knows Gabriel to talking with an important patreon, he can feel the Alpha’s stare on his naked body. 

 

“Bring me a drink.” Gabriel’s voice cuts through the sound like a sharp crack of thunder. 

 

Blue eyes flick over to the Alpha. Although there are several attractive people, he only has eyes for one. Gabriel’s tight pants show an obvious budge. Wistfully, Jack pretends Gabriel is hard because Jack is naked before him, not because of a young mated pair giving eachother head right next to Gabriel. The man’s an Alpha, he’s never needed something to suppress the urges his body gets. It’s never been an issue; so his body is more open to the intoxicating smells of sex. Jack, thankfully, is spared the full assault on his senses, due his body already having chemicals to prevent unwanted heats. Oh, he still gets aroused, but it keeps him from tipping over into the mindless drive of a heat. He ponders how to best annoy Gabe. 

 

His cock is not soft, instead in a semi-hard state. At the intense look from Gabe, a shiver goes down his spine resulting in his cock growing harder. Still mad at his best friend, Jack slowly stretches, showing off his sculpted muscles. More than one person whistles at him. Gabriel’s look grows darker, his legs shift a bit apart. Fingers tap the arm rest, impatient. One of Jack’s hands grabs a shot glass the bartender offers him.

 

Again, hips swaying to the beat of the music, Jack dances slowly over to Gabriel. The drink in his hand is steady the entire time. Not a single drop is spilled, despite the erotic sway of his hips. Gabriel is staring at him, eyes riveted on Jack and only Jack. At least, that’s what Jack pretends is the case. As his body sensually drifts across the room, going slowly, Jack’s smirk grows at the heated look in those mahogany eyes. Just as he reaches the chair Gabriel is seated in, Jack places the drink on a nearby end table. He knows Gabriel’s reach after years of sparring practice in the Academy. Gabriel will need to bend and reach over to get his drink.

 

“There you are,  _ Master. _ ” Jack’s voice is again perfectly submissive and demure in tone. He leans in close to Gabriel, whose breath is unusually fast. Jack plants a soft kiss on his friend's neck, before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Gabriel lets out a surprised yelp, actually jumping a bit. That gathers a few cat calls, before Jack pulls back with a smug look on his face. 

 

Again, his actions garner an assortment of laughs from people watching them. As he turns to go back to his seat, Gabriel grabs his arm. Jack is yanked backwards by a hard pull from Gabe. Caught off balance, he tumbles into Gabriel’s lap, where he’s rolled over onto his stomach by those strong, calloused hands. Cock twitches eagerly at the display of strength and dominance, something he’s wanted for years, his mind blanks. Now he’s stuck on top of Gabriel’s legs, ass exposed. A gulp goes down his throat as Gabriel starts to spank him. Each spank causes his dick to press into those leather bound thighs, causing it to harden. A proper sub would be enjoying this. Jack is far too annoyed at to even consider the waves of pleasure mingling in with the pain. What he wants to do is swear loudly and creatively at Gabriel. That will blow their cover. He fakes the result, by biting his lip to keep any sound from escaping. Which is acceptable; some subs try to stay quiet. Ass cherry red, cock rock solid with lust and rage, Jack somehow manages to sway back over to his seat as if nothing had happened. Gabriel doesn’t ask him to do another task for the rest of night. 

 

Later, in the privacy of their small room, they compare notes. Jack had heard something about the good stuff in the basement, nothing more. Gabriel heard something similar, nothing solid about Genji. Cops would know to search for bugs. Regular civilians do not. So everything is talked around in a very scripted code. They call each other cute pet names. Every single damn time Gabe calls him, ‘ _ my love’, _ or ‘ _ mi sol’  _ his heart breaks a little at the need for the words to have meaning. Gods, the man’s acting is so realistic. If they weren’t on a mission, he’d actually believe the words coming out of his mouth! Gabriel actually sounds like he means them. There’s only one bed that they share. Jack is the little spoon due to the tiny size of the mattress. Gabriel whispers reassuring small talk into his ears. About what a good job he did today. Hands hold him close, never straying south. Jack drifts off towards sleep, pretending Gabriel is saying those things because he loves him;  _ not  _ because the room is bugged.   

 

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Gabriel whispers to him in the dark, and Jack wishes he had the luxury of tears before sleep claims him.

 

Early the next day Jack and Gabe walk down to the common lounge. There are servers walking around with trays of breakfast foods. Gabriel slides into the only free chair. Jack looks for a place to sit, reluctant to put his bare ass on the floor. Who knows what grody shit is down there. Bad enough he’s barefoot, no way are his ass, dick, and balls are getting near the ground!

 

“C’mere mi sol, sit on papi’s lap.” Gabriel’s amused tone rolls down Jack’s spine like electricity. 

 

Lips curl into a tiny snarl, but he controls his emotions and sits on Gabriel’s lap. Soon he’s comfortably situated. Despite his ass resting on a very large, hard bulge, the position is comfortable. He leans close, the scent of the Alpha not helping to temper his emotions, and he nips Gabe's neck, hard. More people give out appreciative whistles. 

 

Much to his relief, a server rests a tray next to them. Fully loaded with various breakfast foods, it distracts them both. Jack’s punishment for the biting is delayed by food. One of his hands is reaching for a donut when Gabriel grabs his wrist. 

 

“You’re my sub, I will to see to feeding you, mi sol. Your health is my responsibility.” Gabriel's tone holds no room for argument. “You don’t start the day off with donuts.”

 

Soon Jack finds Gabe grabbing the healthier quiche. His mouth opens a bit in shock. With little warning Gabe gently pushes the quiche into Jack’s mouth. Eyes widening, Jack eats it without complaint. As the quiche practically melts on his tongue, the bits of vegetables are a pleasant addition. Gabriel feeds him an array of the foods on the tray. The last thing Jack is given is the donut he went for first.  He’s surprised at how good this kind of pampering feels.

 

“My turn, Master. I need to make sure you’re eating too.” Jack is serious, Gabriel will neglect himself when under stress. 

 

Blue eyes look over the remaining food items. All of what's left after his meal is consumed looks bland. Gabriel adores hot sauce with most meals. Dimly remembering the array of hot sauces behind the bar, Jack makes eye contact with one of the servers. 

 

“Summer, may I please get some Cholula?” Jack calls out to the server. She brings him a bottle before going back to her rounds. 

 

Fingers twist off the lid, and dump liberal amounts of the stuff on top of some scrambled eggs. With a real smile, Jack feeds Gabriel. Mutual feeding is a common tradition among newly bonded. This is something he’s wanted to do with Gabe for a long time. One of his arms is slung across the other man’s broad shoulders, giving him leverage. Pity all this love and devotion is dedicated to a lie. Pains of longing dig deep into his heart. The smile stays up, however. After they've both eaten, Jack slowly slides off Gabe’s lap. He needs to mingle so he can hopefully get info on Genji. 

 

As lunchtime rolls around, more trays are brought out. Jack hasn’t been given any orders from Gabriel yet. Still mad at him, Jack wonders how best be a jerk and still technically obey. From what he’s overheard, his sassy attitude with Gabriel brings much amusement to the high paying patrons of the place. Even though he’s supposed to be a sub, his bratty attitude is actually helpful. So, if he can a way to obey and still make Gabe mad, it’s optimal. Whatever Gods are watching him answer his question. 

 

“Mi sol, bring me a spice to put on my sandwich. All it has is bread, meat and lettuce.” Gabriel’s rich voice cuts through the music, catching his attention. 

 

Cheshire cat grin in place, Jack dances over to the bar. Hips buck and sway to the dirty song playing. Those brown eyes are on his crotch and ass the entire time, Jack can feel Gabriel’s intense gaze focused on his lower body. Without looking at Gabriel, taking full advantage of his distracting movements, he grabs a salt shaker. Then he shimmies over, hips still moving to the beat. One hand neatly snaps down the salt shaker in front of Gabe. Mahogany eyes finally look up from his crotch, and focus on the salt shaker. There’s an audible growl from Gabe, and he smirks at the outraged expression. 

 

“Your  _ spice _ , Master _.”  _ Jack’s tone is that of a model sub, the huge smirk in eyes and lips not submissive at all. He knows full well what Gabe wants, but this will work for his revenge.

 

Faster than Jack anticipated, Gabriel grabs him by the arm. Voice yelping in surprise Jack finds himself sprawled across Gabriel's leather covered thighs in a blink. Memories of yesterday are refreshed when Gabe flips him over, flat ass now up and ready for a spanking. Harder smacks this time land on his ass. Both his face and butt cheeks are cherry red very quickly. More than one person is laughing.

 

“Mi sol,  _ salt is not a spice! _ ” Gabriel actually sounds insulted by Jack’s choice in seasoning. 

 

As his stomach growls with hunger, Gabriel eases off the spanking. Jack sighs with relief, he’s starving. His view is shifting as Gabe tenderly flips him over. Ass sore from the spanking, he wiggles a bit before finding a somewhat comfortable position. Summer walks over, setting down a bottle of Cholula. She lingers for a moment, looking at him with a hungry look. One of her hands slides up Jack’s leg, clearly heading for his dick, as she kneels down, mouth puckering open slightly. Mind panicking at the unwanted advances, Jack freezes. Muscles tense at the touch, he hadn’t set up a pre-established distress code for this situation with Gabriel. It would break character if he just told the server to stop. 

 

“ _ Mine!  _ Don’t you  _ dare _ touch him again.” Gabriel simultaneously pulls Jack closer with one arm, the other hand ripping the wandering fingers away. “Next person I find putting their hands on  _ mi sol  _ loses their fingers.”

  
  


The sheer amount of rage and possessiveness in his tone stuns Jack for a moment. Relief floods him now the offending hands are off his flesh. Heart beating fast at the close encounter, both of his arms wrap around Gabriel's neck. Seeking the comfort of some semblance of privacy, Jack buries his face in the nook of Gabriel's neck. This blocks most of his view of curious people. Breathing deeply, he finds comfort in the familiar scent that is unique to Gabriel. There's a new smell in there, because Gabriel is extremely aroused. Not entirely a shock, he’s an Alpha surrounded by the scents sex. Since he’s not actually bonded to Jack, his hormones are without check. Still, this entire time the Alpha respected Jack’s request to keep the mission free of sexual intimacy between them. 

 

“There, there mi sol. You’re safe. Let’s eat, and we will retire early.” Gabriel's comforting words get Jack to smile. He kisses that neck, gently mouthing the words, ‘ _ thank you’  _ into the brown flesh beneath him. The flesh ripples slightly at the touch of his lips, so he nips very gently before pulling away. For a few blissful moments, Jack is obvious to the club, safe in Gabriel’s arms. “C’mon mi sol, you need to eat before we escape to our rooms.”

 

An additional tray of food had been brought while Jack was not looking. Now there’s two delicious looking eclairs next to their lunch. Mouth watering at the sight of his favorite dessert, Jack reaches for an eclair. Warm hands grip his wrist, redirecting his hand towards a sandwich. They eat in comfortable silence, as the bass flows around them.  _ Souls and Boner  _ provided a larger lunch, so there are few items for them to easily feed each other. The few that are easily hand fed, Jack offers Gabriel. In return, Gabriel does the same. After all the soup, salad, and sandwiches are consumed, all that is left is the eclairs. Deep in Jack’s very soul is a devout passion for all things containing chocolate and cream. His eclair is consumed within seconds. They’re quality, and Jack practically purrs with delight. 

 

“You can have mine too, mi sol.” Gabriel’s grin is a little too real, and a little sweet. An index finger gently boops his nose. An all too familiar blush comes back to his face, and Jack looks away unable to handle the look he’s getting. Heartbeat increasing at the loving look, Jack wonders if he could freeze time. Capture this ideal scene like a photograph. Anything to keep his happiness from leaving him once the act stops.

 

As Jack opens his mouth to protest, the second eclair is put in his mouth. Gabriel’s chest vibrates from the force of his laugh as Jack stutters around the eclair. Tastebuds ecstatic at additional dessert, Jack bites down automatically. With half the eclair gone, Jack finishes the rest without further protest. With grace, he rises off Gabriel’s thighs and waits for his partner to escort him back to their rooms. 

  
  
  


The next nine days fall into a pattern. Jack and Gabriel mingle with the regulars at the club. While they eat, Jack is lazily draped over Gabriel’s shoulders, or sits lightly in his lap. He is tasked with feeding Gabriel. Gabe breaks character a tiny bit for this, and will tenderly feed Jack at the same time. It’s something sickly sweet that newly bonded often do. This is something Jack doesn’t get bratty about. Instead, he pretends he is newly bonded to Gabriel, and they’re strengthening their new bond in nonsexual ways. After meal times, their interactions shift.

 

Once or twice a day, Gabe will make a demand of Jack.  Per his role, Jack obeys Gabriel’s command, only to the barest possible letter. This gathers laughs, and Jack gets his ass spanked. By the sixth day, Jack gives up on sitting on any chairs. His best friend’s lap is the only chair comfortable enough for his sore ass. Since they’re so close, Gabriel is gathering an impressive collection of bite marks from Jack. It’s like an elaborate dance between them. Everyone at the club loves their act. Soon people are buying them pricier drinks, and the conversations flow much easier. They piece together Genji’s story. He’s being kept in the lowest levels. Only the highest paying members allowed in there. Sadly, the budget the department gave them for this mission doesn’t allow them easy access. 

 

At night, when it’s just the two of them, Gabriel is still a tender, loving bond mate. Far from the eyes of the people watching their every move, he’s sweet and kind. It’s all an act, they’re still on camera. The room is bugged. Jack can feel his world splintering at the edges. He’s being given everything he’s ever wanted in a relationship with Gabriel, sans sex, during this mission. Now Jack knows that Heaven and Hell are one and the same, it’s only a matter of perspective. 

 

On the morning of the tenth day, Jack is heading down the hallway that leads to the main common area. Gabriel is waiting for him, body stiff. One hand holds his leash. Jack slows, wondering what changed. As he gets within reach, Gabriel pulls him into a tight hug. That rich, honey voice whispers in his ear. 

 

“We’ve been invited to the basement, provided we do a public scene. A reward, so to speak. Your safeword is ‘76’. You’ll be tied up, then spanked with a crop.  _ Please,  _ Jackie, I need you to do this for me without your usual sass. Please.” Gabriel leans back, his hand clipping on the leash.

 

Jack gives in at the first please. The soft, pleading tone of the Alpha reaches to the very core of him. He gives Gabe a faint nod, before following behind his best friend. The leash connects them, and Jack finds it more pleasurable than normal. Excitement runs down his spine at the thought of the scene about to happen. He’s lead into the one of the smaller common rooms. In the center of the room is a small table, low to the ground. Gabriel motions to it with hand, Jack meekly crawls on top of it. His body is reacting oddly, he actually is looking forward to Gabriel tying him up.

 

Swifty, but tenderly, Gabriel starts by binding his wrists together with soft, red rope. Then those hands, capable of crushing bones, expertly weave the rope over his body. Jack shivers with pleasure, his mind already starting to slip into a different state. Gabriel rises an eyebrow at Jack, whose cock is growing stiffer with each knot tied. Before long, Jack is tied completely motionless with red rope.

 

“Not too tight?” Gabriel asks fingers already checking the tightness of knots before using the crop to tilt up Jack’s chin so they’re making eye contact. 

 

“I’m fine.” Jack’s tone is breathy, his body ready for more. “ _ Please hit me! _ ” Jack begs, eyes pleading with Gabriel to actually continue the session. Those lovely brown eyes widen, then narrow with determination. A very real smile plays over those lips. Jack wishes he could kiss them, before he can explore that thought, the crop falls on his ass.

  
  
  


_ Whack!  _ The crop slams against his flesh, and Jack has never felt anything like it.  _ Whack!  _ Again, it whips into the tender flesh of his ass. He groans at the sensation of pain, mixed with growing pleasure. Precum starts to pool on his head.  _ Whack!  _ Hips buck in response, but his body is unable to move more than a small fraction.  _ Whack!  _ Soon his mind is overrun by the pain and pleasure, and Jack finds Nirvana in both. He’s unaware of his surroundings, but there’s loud claps, and no small number of whistles.

 

“Everyone out! I do my aftercare in privacy. You got your show, now leave us.” Gabriel’s voice is distant, and Jack struggles to snap back to reality.

  
  


It’s Gabriel’s rich voice that calls him down to Earth. His cum is sticky against his stomach. Gently Gabriel unties him, freeing him from the rope. He’s pulled into the Alpha’s arms. Gabriel plants countless soft kisses on his temple. Over and over, Jack listens to that voice tell him what a good job he did. Gabe has a warm cloth, and cleans off the mess. It’s rare Jack doesn’t need to clean up. The pampering is a surprise. Jack rests his head against Gabriel’s chest, just enjoying the after care. Much too soon, the realization that they’re alone in the basement comes to him. They need to get to work. At the exit to the room, patiently waiting just outside, is a man ready to give them a quick tour before they go back upstairs.

 

Reality hits him harder than the whip. They’re on a mission, and it’s time to wrap it up. Jack will go back to his desk job, and Gabriel back to being a cop working on the streets. They’ll be friends, and nothing more. Stones settle in his gut, and he mutely follows behind Gabriel. Once they’re in the more secluded parts of the basement, both of them keep an eye out for signs of Genji. Jack smells blood and fear from a door on the right. He pause causes the leash to tighten. Gabriel flicks his eyes to Jack. Blue eyes flick towards the door and back, and they continue on their tour. At the end, while the richer club goers are getting drunk the two of them slip off. Between the two of them, they get the door open. Poor Genji is bleeding and covered in questionable substances, body tied to a bed. Jack makes some makeshift clothing from a tapestry. Once they’ve got their objective, they sneak out through a fire exit. Gabriel calls in backup, and the place is raided.    
  


Among the chaos, Jack is separated from Gabriel. As his mind finally realizes what he did in that session, he starts to panic. There is no mistaking his feelings. He willingly submitted to Gabriel, and enjoyed it. After all his efforts to prove he’s above his biology, he still acted like a slutty Omega. What would Gabe think of him now? After all, his best friend’s first compliment was how he wasn’t like the other Omegas. Shame drives Jack to discreetly ask the Captain for time off. Amari gives in with a fond smile, letting him have three weeks to recover his pride. Jack runs for home, still dressed in that stupid tapestry. His body is charged with the eventual rejection, his mind shutting down in absolute terror. While in that club, Jack had stolen a piece of Heaven, now he’s about the pay the price with the Hellish reality of Gabriel’s rejection. 


	3. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is over, now Gabriel's new mission is to court Jack. Only, things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Gabe's PoV.  
> PoV changes in long docs are a pain QAQ

Gabriel downs an extra cup of coffee. Feet carry him down the police station’s long hallways towards Jack’s office. Today’s the first day he’ll have a chance to see Jack since their mission. There is no mistake, Jack wants him. His lust for Gabriel, and Gabriel alone, was evident during the mission. Tongue darting out, licking his lips, Gabriel is eager to ask his crush to go out on a date. His desire to properly court, then bond with Jack, drives him to stay awake past his preferred bedtime. 

 

After all, he’d had the blond draped over his body for a few weeks now. When he got home, with no Jack there, it hurt. He never realized how lonely he was. All during the mission, Jack was with him, which was bliss, in Gabriel’s very biased opinion. Sadly, the lack of sexual intimacy nearly drove him mad. The quiet cuddling in the evening, was torture. After all, he couldn’t just fuck Jack senseless, they’d agreed to keep it sex free before going in. Jack’s faith in him was what kept his desire to do a quick courtship, then fuck the Omega, in check. All those hard nips exchanged between them drove his passion for Jack deep into his mind. He’s not certain why, but Jack is always trying to prove he’s more than his biology. Jack refusing to let his body’s biology win is a defining feature of the blonde. Gabriel figured out that Jack does have regular sexual urges, he just doesn’t want to be defined by them. Now that he has a better idea of how Jack feels, Gabriel is more confident in how to court Jack Morrison. 

 

Treat him with respect, assure Jack that he’s more than what the biology textbooks say, and let him know that he really wants to have him in his life as a bondmate. A simple enough message to get across. In the few days since their mission, he’s gathered a few things he wanted to use in his courtship. Which, he keeps hidden in the trunk of his car. The session where Jack submitted for him, his body cumming for him, and him alone, is burned into his mind like a brand. By all that he holds sacred, Gabriel wants Jack in his life. After the mission, and he went back to cold, empty apartment without Jack by his side… it was a given that Jack had to be a part of his life. Gabriel found the answers he needed. Suppressors only prevent a heat, it doesn’t stop Jack’s body from giving off those lovely smells. All of his fears of Jack not wanting him were laid to rest during the mission. His footsteps slow as he spots the door to Jack’s office. 

 

_ His door is closed. It’s never closed!  _ Gabriel runs the remaining steps, hands grabbing the door knob. He growls at the unexpected resistance, he wasn’t expecting the door to be locked. There’s no light on inside. No fresh traces of Jack’s scent either. Gabriel knows Jack’s schedule, he’s due to work today! Fear digs in him, what if something happened to Jack?

 

“He’s not here, Reyes.” Jesse’s helpful voice chimes in from across the hall. 

 

“I can see that McCree.” Gabriel grows, the feeling that something is wrong with Jack rising. The need to find Jack is nearly overwhelming his rational thoughts.

 

“Oh! Yea! Rumor ‘as it that Jack quit after that ‘ush-’ush mission you two went on. He ‘asn’t clocked in since he came back.” Lena’s cheerful tone does not help settle his fears. “Sorry, Love, but looks like Jack’s gone.” Gabriel feels his heart break at the news, his feet already carrying him out of the building.

 

“Ay, shit….looks like you were right Lena…Reyes does want Morrison like….” 

 

“Pay up Jesse...”

 

Before Lena finishes her sentence, Gabriel is running towards the exit.  _ No! _ Fear drives him, his mouth cotton dry.  _ Jack can’t quit! _ There’s no way his stupid idea would cause Jackie to quit! All through the Academy, Jack worked so hard to become a cop.  _ Why would he?  _ Heart pounding harder with each step he takes, Gabriel runs for his car. Hands shaking so bad, it takes four tries to get the keys in the ignition. Scenery passes by in a blur, his mind focused solely on Jack. Someone must’ve warned the cops on patrol, because Gabriel reached Jack’s apartment faster than is legally allowed, without getting pulled over for speeding or reckless driving.

 

There’s no time to wait for the slow elevator, so Gabriel runs up the stairs going up two at a time. His finger slams against the doorbell. Jack doesn’t open the door, nor does he hear anything sounds of movement. Not bothering to knock, mind panicking at Jack possibly being injured, he fishes out his key to Jack’s apartment. Already dashing into the tiny apartment, he finds Jack curled up in a pile of blankets on the bed. Those usually vibrant blue eyes are glossy and dull.

 

“Jackie?” Gabriel’s voice is low and urgent, as he crawls onto the bed causing the full sized mattress to sink at his weight, and Jack finally notices. Normally vibrant eyes glance at him, completely devoid of any emotion. Goosebumps go down his spine at how empty those eyes are, and his internal panic meter goes up.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you injured?” Gabriel’s voice is low, and he pulls the first layer of blankets off Jack.

 

Fingers gently start searching Jack for injuries, and the pale flesh under his fingers flinches at his touch. Jack’s naked under the blankets, not even bothering with underwear. Still, he persists in looking for wounds, and only stops when he confirms there’s nothing physically wrong with Jack. While his hands gently probe for wounds, Jack is silent the entire time. Hands work under Jack’s body, and Gabriel lifts him onto his lap. Gently he rests his chin that soft, golden hair.

 

“Why?” Jack’s question is barely audible. A tiny glimmer of emotion that looks almost like fear comes to life in those baby blue eyes.

 

“Hmm?” Gabriel grunts, trying to coax more words out of Jack. Gabe shifts his body a bit, so he can get more centered on the bed, his precious bundle quivering in his arms. Silence stretches on between them, and to help Jack calm down, he starts to gently rock the Omega.

 

“Why are you being so nice? I thought….” Jack’s question is louder this time, he actually wiggles a bit. Gabriel tightens his hold, and continues to rock Jack tenderly.

 

“Thought what Jackie?” Gabriel inquiries, voice curious. Jack freezes in his arms, before trying to escape from his hold. Not willing to risk Jack running away from this conversation, he pins Jack to his chest. 

 

“I thought you hated me after the mission.” Jack’s reply is whispered, but Gabe heard every word crystal clear. Sharp like shattered crystal shards, his best friend’s insecurities cut his heart right open.

 

“No,  _ no _ . I don’t hate you, Jackie.” Gabriel plants a kiss on Jack’s temple. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the start of our time at the academy.” Hands rub circles on Jack’s lower back, and he feel Jack’s heart beat speed up. “The mission showed me a future I’ve always wanted with you. It hurt so bad that it was a lie. Now that we’re done with it, I was planning on making it a reality.”

 

“Really?” Jack’s eyes are filling with tears, his voice shaking. “You’re not just saying those things? Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Gabriel uses a thumb to wipe away the tears before they start to down that angelic face. 

 

“I can prove it.” Gabriel is suddenly glad he still has that dumb book in his trunk. “Stay put. I’m going to get some things from my car.” Reluctantly, Gabriel releases Jack and gets untangled from the pile of blankets. 

 

Then he jogs down to his car. He grabs the collar he had custom made for Jack, the book, and some ink, then tosses them all into a box. Again he makes a mad dash up the stairs. Hip checking gets the door open with some effort, and he walks into the bedroom. There he’s greeted by bright blue eyes.  _ Home! Home is where Jackie is!  _ Heart melting a little at the hesitant smile he’s given, Gabriel sets the box on the nightstand. One hand fishes out the book on the bottom and he hands it over. Jack leans over, blankets sliding off his shoulders, and he grabs the book from his hand. Jolts like electricity spark on his skin as their fingers brush together.

 

Jack skims the cover, lips ticking upwards into a larger smile. Casually he flips it open, looking through the chapters. Eyes widen at he spots the receipt, and the chapter it marks. That he picks up, and looks over. That cute mouth puckers into a tiny, surprised “oh”. Gabriel has to force himself to not kiss it away.

 

“You bought this the day we graduated from the academy!” Jack’s tone is high, his voice squeaking a bit near the end. There’s an adorable blush on that perfect face, and Gabriel has to really focus to not kiss Jack.

 

“I knew I wanted you as my bondmate well before we graduated. We didn’t exactly have the time for proper courtship. I… didn’t know how to court you. You’re not like most Omegas, I didn’t want you to hate me for treating you like… well, you know.” Gabriel’s hands fidget with the edges of the box. “Our time together at  _ Souls and Boner  _ was hell. You were the perfect bondmate, but it was for a cover. My dream made real was all just a lie.” Gabe’s voice cracks at the remembered pain and longing. “However, it wasn’t until the mission that I realized that you did like me. Your body practically screamed for me to fuck you.” Gabriel taps his nose a bit, nostrils flaring a bit in memory of Jack’s arousal. “But I couldn’t do it then. You asked me to keep the mission sex free. It would’ve been wrong if I took you in that place.”

 

Gabriel walks over the bed, and sets down the box on the very edge. Then he sits on the mattress, right next to a cherry-red Jack. Slowly, he leans over, and cups Jack’s chin with a hand. He smiles as he moves Jack’s face into position for a kiss. Jack beats him to it, leaning forward and kissing him first. Caught off guard, he gasps in shock. Soon there’s a tongue in his mouth, and Jack’s impossibly soft lips are against his. Their tongues battle for a moment, before they part for air.

 

“Nothing hurt more then coming home from that mission, back to an apartment without you in it.” Gabriel leans away from Jack, and a hand reaches backwards, trying to find what he wants from the nearby box. As he feels the soft leather under his fingers, he pulls it out. Jack’s eyes widen at the sight. Gabriel slides of the bed, and gets down on a single knee. “I realized I couldn’t live a life without you by side. Jack Morrison, would you be my bondmate?  _ Please? _ ” He holds out the collar, the soft white leather a sharp contrast in his palm. All the metal on the collar is 10k gold, but the heart shaped tag is 18k. One side says “ _ Jackie”  _ and the other side “ _ If lost, return to Gabriel Reyes”.  _ Tiny rubies accent the edges, and he waits for Jack to say something. Fear is heavy in his gut, there’s still a slim chance Jack will say no. Jack’s reply is a screamed yes, and he’s soon on his back by the force of Jack’s tackle hug from the bed.

 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes! _ ” Jack’s voice is hot against his skin. “But, what about our jobs? We work opposite shifts, Gabi.”

 

“I’ll ask Hanzo to put the squeeze on the department chair. You’ll be reassigned from desk work to my partner. We’ll work the streets together. Like we always talked about in the academy.” Gabriel places the collar on Jack’s throat, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat beneath his fingers. He locks in place with a small heart shaped lock. The key he puts on a chain around his neck. It settles cool against his chest, right over his heart.

 

“You’d call in that favor for  _ me _ ?” Jack’s eyes are so wide, mouth forming that tiny “oh” again.

 

Gabriel can’t help but kiss him this time. His body is reacting to having Jack sprawled on top of him. Jack’s arousal is pressing against his stomach. 

 

“We’ll still be stuck with alternating schedules until Hanzo can do his thing.” Gabriel grunts as he rolls over, pinning Jack.

 

“If we’re actually bonded, there’s laws about that. Bondmate Act of ‘89, remember? Can’t keep a bonded pair apart if they work the same job. Too many ‘sick’ days, if I remember correctly.” Jack is shifting under him, lightly humping his leg with the largest smirk on his face.

 

“Bed.  _ Now.  _ Going to mark you as mine.” Gabriel growls the command, the scent of Jack’s arousal hitting him like a lightning bolt. This is going much better than he had anticipated. “Wanted to court you before formally bonding, but...I decided to fuck you senseless first.” He rolls off the Omega, and goes for the supplies for making a bond mark.

 

“Silly. You can still court me. Let me get something set up before you mark me.” Jack smiles at him, and reaches for his phone resting on a charger on the dresser.

 

“What’s so important?” Gabriel wants Jack under him, naked, right now. The fact Jack  _ isn’t _ makes him impatient. The supplies he needs are in one hand, the other rests on his hip.

 

“You know I use a Suppressant. It’s so I don’t go into Heat at random. There’s an option to turn it off. I’m going to turn off the Suppressant in my arm for the next 12 hours.” Jack’s tone is matter of fact. His phone beeps at him loudly, before he puts it back on the dresser.

 

“I had no idea Suppressants were so high tech.” Gabriel muses out loud, rather pleased he can experience Jack in Heat without the worrying about one coming on unexpectedly. One hand reaches out, and hooks around the blonde’s waist. As his skin comes into contact with Jack’s bare midriff, he feels that electric jolt down his spine. Already Jack’s scent is shifting, and Gabriel feels his body reacting to it. With a grunt of effort, he lifts Jack then tosses him onto the bed. Blue eyes look at him, already starting to change slightly. 

 

“On your back, Jackie.” Gabriel almost drops the ink as Jack rolls over, then spreads his legs showing his ass. The image hits his cock, making him impossibly hard. “Such a good boy, spreading yourself for me.”

 

Careful of the bottles of ink in his hand, Gabriel climbs on the bed. Soon he shifts his body so his legs are wrapped around Jack’s hips. Already hard, his cock presses down against Jack’s lower back through his jeans. There’s a low, pleasured groan from Jack. Free hand pinning Jack’s wrists, Gabriel starts to bite Jack where he wants the mark to go. He smirks as Jack’s hip buck a bit under him. Each hard nip on those shoulders gets him a moan, and more of Jack’s scent rising off of the Omega. It’s hard to focus, so he skips admiring the muscular skin under him, and starts to leave his mark. The ink settles in deep, and Jack is giving off the most delicious smell. Gabriel had heard of this, that the scent of someone’s bondmate is the most delightful smell in existence. Whoever said this is wrong, the delightful and delicious are too tame for how Jack smells while in heat. One hand places the supplies on the headstand near the bed. 

 

A growl escapes Gabriel, he wants both wants to touch Jack with. Yet, he wants the blonde’s hands kept out of the way.  _ Heh, I know!  _ His free hand fishes around his belt unclipping his handcuffs.  _ I should buy a fuzzy pair.  _ Soon he’s secured Jack’s wrists to the headboard with his handcuffs.

 

“ _ Gabi, fuck me! _ ” Jack whines under him, hips moving a bit. “Please!”

 

“I’m working on it.” Mindful of the handcuffs, Gabriel flips Jack over on his stomach. Eyes glazed over with lust look at him. Jack’s gorgeous, long cock is erect with pre oozing from the slit. Gabriel starts to kiss and suckle on that neck. Each long kiss gets a moan from Jack. The sound is musical, and Gabriel wonders what other aroused noises his mate can make. He removes his shirt, tossing it off the side. Next to go is his jeans, and underwear. Those picture perfect eyes stare at him, silently pleading. Hands explore every inch of the succulent flesh under his fingertips. Jack moans as his fingers stroke every inch. Though, he does skip past that hard cock, earning him a loud whine as his fingers lovingly explore Jack’s thighs. Jack tries to get some friction by humping his leg. “Needy, aren’t you Jackie? Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Gabriel shifts his thighs some, pinning Jack’s hips in place. 

 

“Please, please…” Jack’s ability to form coherent sentences seems to slipping the deeper into Heat he goes. The scent is driving Gabriel crazy, but damn it, he’s going to do this right their first time!

 

Gabriel starts to kiss down Jack’s chest, paying attention to the abs. Each kiss he gives, sucking at that ivory flesh, cause Jack to moan. The blonde is biting his lower lip, eyes glazed over with desire. Idly a hand leans over the edge of the bed, fishing for his lube he had in his back pocket. It takes him a moment, thumb pushing off the cap, to slick his fingers. 

 

“Ready, Jackie?” Gabriel murmurs, as he slides a finger into that tight asshole. Jack clenches hard, and his hips buck as much they can. Slowly planting kisses in that golden pubic hair, the heady scent of everything Jack fills his nose. This heavenly smell is imprinting on his soul while Gabriel slides in a second finger. Fingers thrust in deep, while scissoring slowly for prep. The urge to just ram his cock in that tight hole is there, but he holds off for a bit longer. This will be his bondmates first time, he wants it too feel like the earth shattered. Jack’s pleasured whimpers are musical, and he takes the very tip of that leaking cock into his mouth. That he gets him a gasp and moan, so he takes in more of his mate’s cock his mouth.

 

Tongue playfully swirling around the head, he enjoys the veiny texture. Soon, he’s bobbing up and down, flicking the sensitive head. There’s a slight twitching, and Jack’s muscles are tensing under him. That’s all the warning he gets before there’s a flood of hot semen in his mouth. The flesh around his fingers tightens, pinning his fingers still for a moment. 

 

Mindful to swallow every drop, savoring the salty taste, Gabriel slowly pulls off Jack’s cock. There’s a dazed, blissful look in those cornflower eyes, and he smiles at the sight. Silently he prays Jack’s hole is ready, because he can’t hold off filling that hole with his dick any longer. Fingers slide out, and he adds more some lube to his dick. Cold lube contrasts sharply with the hot ass, and Gabriel moans at the feeling. There’s not resistence as he slowly pushes into the start of his knot. It’s large; he hasn’t mated with anyone in a long time. 

 

As he slowly thrusts, he judges the location of Jack’s prostrate by the expressions on that angelic face. Jack whines he angles his dick just so, and he starts slamming his dick into that spot with each hard ramming motion. Sweat drops from his forehead, falling on the pale flesh of his lover. Partially glistening in the pale light, he’s never seen a more seductive image of Jack. He commits it to memory. He loses track of time, all that matters is Jack, the sleeve his ass is over his dick. Shorter then he’d like, his orgasim reaches a peak. With a hard shove, he rams in his knot all the way, trapping them together. Jack’s legs instinctively wrap around his waist. They’re both panting, and some semblance of rational thought is visible in those blue eyes. Gabriel leaves forward, freeing Jack’s hands from the cuffs. Jack wraps his arms around his neck, pulling them together.

 

His body reminds him that he hasn’t slept in over twenty-four hours. A loud yawn escapes him, and he nuzzles against the nook of Jack’s neck. That amazing smell is comforting, and he wonders if he could get Jack to wear one of his hoodies for a week. That way he’d have something to wear his mates wonderful smell on it. Eyes start to dip close, and Jack’s just looking at him with adoration.

  
  


_ Gabriel is in his abuelita’s kitchen. He’s eighteen, and he’s about to move into his first apartment. Before he moves, his abuelita, demanded an audience with him. Abuelita Reyes may be an Omega, but no one, not even the family Alphas, disobey her.  _

 

_ “Gabrielito, do you know what to do when you make love with an Omega, right?” His tiny abuelita demands, eyes bright and focused. _

 

_ “Abuelita! You can’t be serious!” Face red, Gabriel starts to back out of the tiny kitchen. This is not something he wants to talk with his abuelita! Her tiny 5’0” frame stiffens, and she grabs him the ear, yanking him down to her eye level. He whines in pain, but stays still. _

 

_ “You will listen mijo! Gabrielito, when your knot is locking you to an Omega, don’t fall asleep! You will tell them how much love them. Understand, mijo? An Omega can’t run in that moment. They’re pinned to you, and it’s important you reassure them! It will strengthen your bond.” She releases his ear, then smiles at him before shoo’ing him from her apartment.  _

 

“I love you, Jackie.” Gabriel’s voice is tender, and he yawns. Brown eyes slide shut, and he listens to the sound of Jack’s heartbeat. “I love you so much. Forever and always.”

 

“Love you too, Gabi.” There’s an emotion in Jack’s voice he’s never heard before. 

 

He lifts his head, eyes peeking open to look at Jack. The look he gets is so full of love and adoration, his heart melts a bit at the sight.  _ I need to introduce Jack to abuelita. She’ll love him, I know it!  _ He drifts off to sleep, lulled into peaceful dreams by the scent of his bondmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written gay porn before, I really hope I didn't fuck it up. Eheheh, pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at ABO!


End file.
